Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to technology for reconfiguring a circuit configuration of an FPGA in a workpiece measurement process.
Description of Related Art
In the field of factory automation (FA), robots for performing a predetermined operation on a workpiece have become widespread. In relation to control of such robots, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-211382 (Patent Document 1) discloses a robot control device “for performing visual feedback control of a position/orientation of a robot arm on the basis of captured image data of a camera (a so-called visual servo).”
As an example of an operation to be performed by the robot, the robot performs an operation of picking up a loaded workpiece and attaching the workpiece to another workpiece. In an operation process, a measurement process such as a workpiece position detection process or a workpiece inspection process is performed. The workpiece measurement process is implemented by executing various types of image processing on an image obtained by photographing the workpiece.
The image processing to be executed in the workpiece measurement process is, for example, executed by a central processing unit (CPU) or an FPGA. Because a processing speed of the FPGA is typically higher than a processing speed of the CPU, image processing having a desired processing speed is executed by the FPGA.
However, if a circuit size inside the FPGA is small, feasible image processing is limited. On the other hand, various types of image processing are executed in an operation process of a workpiece by the robot. Therefore, technology for executing various types of image processing in accordance with an operation process of the robot even if the FPGA has a small circuit size is desired.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-211382